Single
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: “What? This is the perfect song for us.” I told her, lifting our intertwined hand up, spinning her around so her back was facing me. I placed my free hand securely on her hips and held her in place as we started moving together to the beat. CAM. R/R plz!


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Neyo or the lyrics to the song.**

**A/N I: i wrote this when i was supposed to be writing my exams for Sociology and Public Speaking, so yeah! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Enjoy today with your family and loved ones =)**

**A/N II: Here's another songfic to another great song by Neyo! I hope I did this song justice, if not tell me. This story contains Femme Slash, f/f, girl on girl. Slight mention of Jake/Carly, but mostly focused on Carly/Sam. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRL ON GIRL ACTION GET OUTTA HERE! Push that back button and chyea ... anyways .. read and review! HAPPY READING =)**

**Single**

There she was, dancing alone in the middle of the crowded dance floor. She looked so beautiful with her wavy dark brown hair that swayed from side to side with each swing of her hips. Her eyes were closed in a blissful way, letting the beat of the music take her away from the sweat smelled club. Arms raised over her head and crossing at the wrists. She looked so beautiful but something was wrong. She was dancing by herself, and even though she looked great by herself, I knew she'd look even better dancing with me.

I pushed myself up and off of the rail I was leaning against on the second floor of the club. I finished the last of my soda before placing the empty cup on a near-by table. Maneuvering myself around the many hot, sweaty, and sticky mess of teenagers I finally made my way to the outside of the dance floor. I stopped where I was and concentrated on finding her. I was craning my neck and standing on my tippy-toes; I probably looked like some crazed lunatic, but I didn't care. I finally spotted her, eyes still closed, hypnotized by the present song.

As I made my through the sweat-slicked mob of people, the song changed to _Neyo – Single_. I smirked to myself. _What a perfect song, _I thought to myself when I finally reached her.

"Hey, Cupcake." I breathed right in her ear, causing her to stop her fluid motion and open her eyes alarmingly. She relaxed a bit when she noticed that it was me.

"Hey, Sam." she said with a smile, relieved that I wasn't some crazy stranger. She took my hand and led me to the back of the club where a variety of tables, chairs, and sofas were arranged.

_If you came here by yourself tonight,  
Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone.  
He was supposed to bring you here tonight,  
Couldn't find him so you came alone.  
It don't matter cause your here now  
nd the music your enjoyin,  
So for the next couple minutes,  
Baby I'ma be your boyfriend. _

"What are you doing here by yourself?" I asked her. Her face fell after I asked her.

"I-I wanted to have some fun tonight. I tried calling Jake, but he didn't answer. So yeah..." she trailed off like she didn't want to talk about it. Her gaze dropped from my eyes to the little space on the floor between us.

It felt like something was tugging at my heart at the name of _his_ name. _He_, the guy that was stupid enough to believe that she had a thing with Fredward, had her heart now. It took him a couple years, but he finally noticed how great of a girl Carly was and she always had a crush on him, so they just simply went out. Jake took my best friend away from me. Since they've been together Carly hasn't had anytime to spend with me. They're always doing something or already had plans. I haven't had any one-on-one time with her for three months now. He made her happy, so I let her neglect our friendship, but right now, at this moment, seeing her so crestfallen made the tugging motion feel even more painful. I used my index and middle finger on my right hand to lift her chin up until her eyes met mine.

"Hey, don't even worry about it." I tried to comfort her. "I'll be your boyfriend for tonight... even though I'm a girl, but since you're supposed to be here with _him_ I'll take his place and show you a good time. Unless you wanna be here by yourself then I can leave, because I don't wanna ruin your night, and plus you looked great dancing by yourself. You look great by the way, really reall-" I was cut off by a finger on my lips. I felt myself tense up then relax, pure hotness was running all through my body.

"It's fine," she told me softly. I felt my confidence start to wash away. My shoulders slumped and my gaze fell from her face. "Hey, that's not what I meant," she said as she pulled her finger away from my lips. My gaze still stayed planted on the floor. I felt the heat from the palm of her hand as she cupped my cheek, tilting my head up to look at her in the eyes. "I meant it's fine about the whole Jake thing, I'd rather have you here with me anyways." she told me reassuringly. I felt my confidence come back and I stood up straighter.

_  
Pretty mama if your single, single,  
You don't gotta be alone tonight.  
So while the DJ play this single, single,  
Just pretend that I'm your man tonight. _

"So that means I can be your boyfriend for the next couple minutes?" I asked her hopefully, looking her straight in the eyes.

"No." My gaze fell again. "That means you can be my _girlfriend_ for the next couple minutes." she corrected me. My eyes met hers and I gave her a huge toothy smile.

She smiled back at me, and damn I think I just fell even more in love with her. I've always known that I loved Carly Shay, but I pushed my feelings to the side thinking that it was just a phase. I didn't stop denying it until she went out with Jake. When they got together I felt like I was dying, my heart was hurting and I felt a pang of jealousy whenever I saw them doing things couples do. It's weird because for three months I barely had anytime with her. I thought my feelings were gone, or at least half way gone, but obviously they didn't go anywhere. Just having her smile at me made me feel all giddy and happy inside.

_So you don't gotta be alone, I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend._

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on. _

"C'mon, Sam," she said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. My heart soared and I felt my whole body tingle at this simple gesture. She led the way back to the dance floor, right when we got to the center of the floor the music paused.

"Run that track back!" I yelled loudly to the D.J., causing everyone around us to yell in agreement. The man working the turn-tables looked deep in thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement as well. As the track started I gave him a thumbs up and he gave me a wink in return. I turned my attention back to Carly and noticed that she was staring at me with an amused expression. "What? This is the perfect song for us." I told her, lifting our intertwined hand up, spinning her around so her back was facing me. I placed my free hand securely on her hips and held her in place as we started moving together to the beat.

_So you don't gotta be alone, I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend._

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on._

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on. _

Simple two step movements first, then she started grinding and rolling her hips in place. I pulled her more firmly towards me and was greeted with her perfect little bottom doing wonderful things to my pelvic region. My hips met every roll of hers and it sent a feeling I can't explain all through my body. She was bumping and grinding into me so hard I couldn't stand still, so she unlaced our fingers and held on to the shoulders of some random guy that was dancing in front of her; both my hands automatically went to her hips. She was teasing me with her rhythm, she would start off slow, gradually speed up, then slow down again. Right now she was going slow, so slow that I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her up from her bent position in front of me and turned her around so we were face to face.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as I could to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck crossing them at her wrist. Our thighs were in between each others legs and it felt wonderful. Every time we would roll our body into each other I pulled her even closer to me, making sure I put enough force so she could rub against my jeans through her skirt. I could feel the heat radiating off of her center. My eyes rolled back into my head and I was in heaven.

Our foreheads were touching, slicked with sweat. When my eyeballs were back in place, I would stare at her; I only saw her and no one else, everyone else in the club just disappeared. We were breathing each others air and it was beautiful. She was, no no no, she _is_ beautiful and I'm dancing with this beautiful girl, breathing her air, and I currently feel like I'm a thousand feet off the ground. _This feeling __is so wonderful, why can't I have this all to myself? _I asked myself. _Cuz she's taken by that guy that can play the guitar, but can't sing for shit._ I answered myself.

I pulled away from her warm breath and tucked a strand of hair, that fell into her eyes, behind her ear. I took in this site of her; a sweaty breathless Carly with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, slightly red cheeks, and eyes closed like she was enjoying herself. She looked beautiful, so I told her.

_  
He don't tell that your beautiful,  
Let me tell it you to the beat.  
He don't tell you that he loves you girl,  
Let me sing it in a harmony._

"You look beautiful." I stated. Her eyes opened and she gave me this look, like she wanted to do something but kept herself from doing it.

We were just shuffling from foot to foot now, with my arms on her hips and hers still wrapped around my neck.

"I-I... thanks." she replied with a blush.

"I miss you, Carly. I miss having you around. You make me feel alive." I admitted to her.

"I miss you too, Sam." she told me quietly. "Sorry for not being around lately."

"Don't worry. All I care about is your happiness, if you're happy then I'm happy." I assured her. "If you miss me just tell the D.J. to play this track again, or just listen to this song and I'll be with you." I told her. "I'm like a star, you can't always see me, but I'm there." She gave me a small smile and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you, Carly Shay." I barely whispered in her ear, not intending for her to hear what I just said. For a moment I thought she didn't hear me, because she just stayed hugging me.

When she pulled back she had a lone teardrop falling down her cheek. I wiped it away before it got passed her lips. I slowly ran my thumb over her lips and was rewarded with a slight kiss when it got to the middle. I gave her a slight smile before dropping my arms to my side.

The song was over now, no more being able to pretend I was her girlfriend. I was about to pull away from her grasp before I heard something that made me feel like I died and went to heaven.

_  
Let my song get you higher,  
We never have to come back down.  
And if you ever you should miss me,  
Just tell the DJ run it back now. _

"Play that track one more time! PLEASE?!" I heard Carly scream out loud. People shouted their encouragement and the D.J. happily obliged. I fully turned back to Carly with a huge smile on my face. She returned my smile and we wrapped our arms around each other, just simply embracing each other while swaying side to side slowly. By the end of the song I swear I heard her sigh out an "I love you, too, Sam Puckett." but I couldn't be too sure. I shook my head and pulled away from her.

"I'll see you around, Cupcake." I gave her a sad smile and turned to walk away. Walking away seemed like the best thing for me to do, so that's what I did. I walked away because I _knew_ I couldn't give her the happiness she deserved; I couldn't give her what Jake could.

_Pretty mama if your single, single,  
You don't gotta be alone tonight.  
So while DJ play this single, single,  
Just pretend that I'm your man tonight._

_So you don't gotta be alone, I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend. _

It's been a week now, and I haven't seen or talked to Carly at all. I've been keeping to myself and just hanging out with the dorkwad, Freddie. Tonight I'm at the club again, this time I'm dancing by myself. Freddie was supposed to be here, but his mom made him take a line dancing class with her. _He's 18 years old, yet he still has no freedom, _I laughed to myself. The song I was dancing too slowly faded away to play another song, this one more slower.

"Can I have this dance?" a husky voice asked me from behind. A grin slowly made its way to my lips. I turned around and was met with the beauty that is Carly Shay.

"I wouldn't mind, but I think your boyfriend would." I said with a sad smile, placing my hands on her waist.

"What boyfriend?" she asked me innocently, wrapping her arms around my neck. I gave her a confused look.

"That guy named Jackas-, I mean Jake." I felt myself get red at the little slip-up.

"We broke up last week." she stated like it was something I should've known. We continued to sway from side-to-side.

"Last week?!" I said incredulously. "You were here last week, by yourself..." I trailed off as something hit me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned her.

"Cuz dancing with you eliminated him from my mind completely. Having myself wrapped up in you made me feel so good, I didn't want to ruin our little moment together." she told me.

"Why didn't you tell me after that day then?" I asked, still confused as to why she never mentioned it.

"Cuz I didn't see you at all last week. I thought I did something wrong and you didn't want to talk to me any more." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought that you were still with Jake and I didn't want to get in between you two. Honestly, every time I saw you with him, I just wanted to stab him or something." I paused as she gave me a weird look. "He had you and I didn't..."

"I'm sorry..." she trailed off.

"No, it's fine. Just as long as you're here now, everything will be fine." I pulled her in for a hug as the song was transitioning to another, familiar song. A smirk found its way to my face when I pulled away from her. "I can be your boyfriend for the night." I told her.

"No, you can by my girlfriend." I gave her a wide smile. "Forever." My eyes went wide and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out.

"I swear I heard you whispering that you loved me last week." she stated.

"I-I..." I was unable to process words because I was so shocked.

"After that day, I took some time to think." she continued, ignoring me. "I thought about all those times you were there for me when no one else was, how you stuck by me for as long as I can remember, and I came to the conclusion that I need you in my life. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize that _you_ were the one for me, not Jake or Greg or any other guy that I've been with and liked."

Still unable to say anything, I pulled her in so our lips met. I felt like I was floating in heaven with the first touch of our lips together. I felt her smile when we were kissing which caused me to smile as well. I reluctantly pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"For the next couple lifetimes, imma be your boyfriend." I sang to her.

"Girlfriend." she corrected me. I gave her another smile.

"For the next couple lifetimes, imma be your girlfriend." I corrected myself, earning an even wider smile from her. "I love you, Carly Shay."

"I love you, too, Sam Puckett." I felt my heart soar and was the happiest person in the world.

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on._

_So you don't gotta be alone, I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend._

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on._

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on._

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes on. _

**A/N: WHOOOO! I hope that was good. Tell me what you think of it, please? If you haven't heard this song before, you should! Its called SINGLE by Neyo. Look it up and listen to it =D .. THANKS FOR READING! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, it'll mean a lot to me =)**


End file.
